Invasion of Chaos
by Exotic Rooftile
Summary: When the Divine Realms struggle to control Uusoae, Godess of Chaos, it's the Mortal realms that suffer. Contains most of our heroes, although I should warn not all are alive, or will be alive by the time this is finished


A/N An idea that came to me around Christmas, but needed until now to be sorted out enough to write. This is my version of what happens the next time Uusoae interferes in the Mortal Realms. Set after the immortals war.

Yes, if you read it, I have made customs up, like the bread for Beltane. I would appreciate some help on the geography of Corus. Does Palace Way have homes/shops along it? Is the city layout given in Terrier canon for this later period of time, or has the city changed too much?

Please read and review. I appreciate constructive criticism as much as completely positive reviews, as they help me get better.

* * *

The streets of Corus were heaving with people out and about in preparation for this evening's Beltane celebration. Everywhere Kel looked, happy couples were haggling with stallholders over the price of the specially baked flatbread for the festival. She was out with Neal, who as usual, had left it until the last minute to get a gift for his wife. 

'How about this?' he asked, holding up a necklace, which although finely made, was rather too gaudy for Yuki's taste.

'Try something a little more…refined?' Kel suggested gently, leading her best friend over to a quieter area, where little trinkets were on sale. This time in the day, most were going cheap – very few buyers had left things this late.

'What about this then, oh oracle of gift-buying'

'Stop it!' she reprimanded him. Neal seemed to have taken over where Cleon left off in the silly names department. 'And I think she'd love it' _So would I_ she thought ruefully, as she stared at the plate, which had been finely painted with an image of a lake above which a bird had just been startled into flight. _But I haven't got a sweetheart to buy it for me, so stop being jealous that it's being bought for a friend instead!_

Seven minutes, one plate and two silver nobles later, the two of them began winding their way up towards the palace. At the crossroads where Market Way became Temple Way, they had to skirt around a makeshift campsite. Hundreds of people came to Corus for the festival, and camps springing up just for the weekend were not unusual. The Provost's Guard tended to indulge the people, and look the other way where trespassing was concerned at this time of year. However, this site struck Kel as unusual as its inhabitants seemed unaware of the festive spirit around them. They were still carrying water, sewing torn clothes and preserving travelling food, tasks that most people would have left for tomorrow.

As they passed the eerie camp, the Lady Knight turned her attention back to the romantic gibberish that Neal was now spouting.

'…and she even offered to use a different soap because she knows I'm allergic to strawberries'

Rolling her eyes, Kel zoned out and turned her mind to a particularly complicated pattern dance she was trying to teach Buri. Buri had managed to grasp the basics of glaive fighting surprisingly quickly (although given her history as a fierce warrior, is was probably not so surprising), but was struggling to link the moves together in pattern dances.

Distracted as the pair of them were, neither heard the faint screams in the distance as the lower city fell under attack.

XXX

Alanna, Daine, Numair and Raoul were sitting round the fire at a private party hosted by Jon and Thayet. Gary had been invited, but had hastily declined, when he realised the other attendees were all coupled up. Meanwhile, Buri and George had gone with the Lord Provost for an urgent meeting.

At Raoul's request, the party had been kept small, with only a few close friends and a serving squire present. The squire, Jaret, was wandering round looking shocked at how the great and mighty of Tortall behaved when they had had more than enough to drink. Alanna was laughing hysterically at something Jon had said, and had been doing so since finishing her…something-more-than-fourth drink.

None of the nobles really expected this party to be anything more than a party, even if it was Beltane. The country was experiencing a good few years, so praying for a good harvest seemed a little superfluous, and a waste of the Mother's time. Nonetheless, everyone was enjoying the chance for a good time, away from the prying eyes of the rest of the court, who had been sent to hold their own gatherings tonight. Many had grouped together and decided that even if the King would not be present, an official ball should be held to mark one of the major festivals of the year. Raoul shuddered to think of the effort that each noble would have taken to ensure that their particular outfit was the most stunning.

He was still wondering how people could _do_ that kind of thing when Alanna suddenly stood up, immediately sober, and grabbed Jon's arm.

'Shh! Listen' she instructed, even though everyone had fallen silent at her sudden move. 'Something's wrong Jon.'

Jon agreed. He shouldn't be able to hear so many people moving about the palace. Wrenching free of Alanna's grip, he went out onto the passageway to hear more clearly. It was immediately obvious that the noise they had heard before was that of people panicking. This time both Alanna and Raoul grabbed hold of the King and pulled him away from the open doorway.

'Come, now. All of you' Raoul commanded, reaching behind the mantelpiece to open a secret passageway. He pushed Alanna in first, who lit the way using a little magic, then got the King and everyone else in before stepping in and closing the concealed entrance.

'Lets go'

They hurried down the passageway, which Alanna noted ruefully was like all the passageways she had read about as a page – cold and damp.

XXX

'Hey! Watch where you're going!' Neal yelled after the boy who had just clattered into him. The boy didn't stop, instead ignoring them and running on down the street as if his life depended on it.

'Wonder what the rush is?' mused Kel idly. 'No-one's ever running around on Beltane'

'Probably heard his mum's ill or something' Neal offered, his temper dissipated as quickly as it had flared up.

'Yeah…Although the chances of that many people running the same way are slim' she commented as a crowd of people running almost as fast as the first boy went past them. 'C'mon. Something's wrong' Kel reached for her sword as Neal unsheathed his own.

'Mistress, kindly look after this for me' Neal said with a bow, sword in hand, pushing the plate into the hands of a lady who was hurrying into her house. He turned away before she could answer.

The pair of them swiftly made their way back through the crowd, which flowed around them without pausing. They were back at the large campsite at the Temple Way crossroad when they saw the first bodies. Men, women and children had been slaughtered here, the majority run right through with swords. They walked through the scene in scilence, only pausing when Kel bent down to turn over the body of a girl, maybe seven years old, who had fallen face down.

'Don't try and tell me they only killed those who fought, Neal, because I won't believe you.'

Neal just looked at her, the look saying far more than any words could have just then.

'Tracks. That way'

She nodded, and they began to head towards the banks of the Olorun, where the trail seemed to be leading. They had only taken a few more steps when an arrow whizzed past, a few inches from Kel's head. Neal instantly threw up a magical shield.

'Neal, we've got to get back. They've got arrows. We've not.'

'I agree. Stay close, this shield only works a horse length away from me.'

They ran together back towards the palace, stumbling over the bodies.

'Neal!' Kel cried, as he stumbled, an arrow sprouting out of his shoulder. 'Shield!'

'I am!'

'Then how did that just hit you?'

'It must be spelled with stronger magic with mine.' He gritted his teeth. 'There's no way we can risk the open road to the palace without protection. Let's find somewhere to hide over night.'

'Fine' was Kel's only reply, aware she could not waste time. 'This way' she called and she was off, dodging through side streets, avoiding the large open spaces in the city.

The further they got through the city, the more they realised the devastation was widespread. Even after they had been running for a quarter bell of time, there were still bodies in the streets. Some houses had been ransacked, their doors wide open and their belongings strewn in the street. Kel could only pray for the occupants. Eventually, they reached a district that had been less badly hit. Here, there were a few streets entirely untouched, although all the doors and shutters were securely barred, and Neal heard a mother trying to hush a screaming child behind one of the doors. Seeing a pub that looked relatively intact, the two ran inside. They took a minuet to bar the door, confident they were for the moment, safe. It had been a while since an arrow had suddenly sprouted out of a door in front of them.

'Lets spend the night here'

'A dark, private room, with a pretty girl. My idea of Beltane as it should be.'

'Oh shut up' she responded. 'Lets look for anything useful, and let me get that arrow out of your shoulder. Maybe that's why you're talking so silly!'

XXX

'Where are we?' Jon asked quietly as the party emerged from the tunnel.

'Raven's armoury' Raoul told him.

'Why?'

'To keep you safe sire' Alanna told him, speaking as though he was a stupid child that didn't understand.

'No. Why _here_?'

'In 27HE the King had an escape tunnel built here, because it was out of the city, which was smaller back then. He put this building on top, and used it as storage. From here, he could get away from any siege. One hundred years later a successor turned it into an armoury, as it was one of the few large enough buildings available. He didn't know about the tunnel until after, but thought it a good coincidence. Where better to be able to reach in a war than your armoury?'

'And you know about this and I don't because?'

'I may have been lax in my duty by forgetting to mention it'

'I see'

'Right, judging by the fact we can still hear screams, now is not a good time to go outside. I say lets get some sleep and see what the situation is like in the morning. There's nothing we can do now, all tired' Alanna interrupted their conversation.

'Fine Alanna.' Jon agreed. Now the adrenaline was wearing off, he was beginning to feel weary himself. 'Although we should sleep in shifts so as not to be caught unawares.'

'I can go one better actually. Put magical wards on the doors. And the rats will warn my magelet if she's in any danger'


End file.
